Rainbow
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Victor took Yuuri on a hike during a hot, sunny day. Everything seems fine, they were enjoying thems elves until Victor eventually confesses the reason for coming here. Victuuri, Rated T.


Yuuri had no idea what came to him agreeing in this trip. He and Victor were going to stay in their house, basking in the coolness of their air conditioner while Yuuri took privilege of the cool air with a nap. Yuuri knew, however, Victor wasn't going to let him relax as he tied his hiking boots securely. The place he took him was unfamiliar. The ground was hard dirt roads, one they were going to go to was the large one going uphill to the cliffs, and the only place that was supposed to be a place to ask questions with the person inside was just a shack with a closed sign in bold red.

"Have you hiked before?" Victor asked over his shoulder.

"Actually, never," He never knew if he had anyour interest in it, with all the endless walks and dangers he heard from friends.

"The this will be our first hike!" Victor cheered happily.

Once finished, he said they are going to take the easy path for the spot he had in mind. Yuuri, curious of this spot he mentioned, asked what was over there? He only got a smirk and watched his boyfriend marching ahead the dirt path, backpack secured over his back and singing himself a nameless tune.

As Yuuri and Victor hiked the way up, Yuuri was experiencing dizziness from the heat as his eyes squinted to see Victor's backpack. It was too large for his back, and he wondered why he had brought so much for an hour trip? Shaking his head, he forced his growing sore feet to pick up the pace.

"We're here!" Victor announced happily. Yuuri almost bumped into Victor and he peeked over his back to look.

He was troubled of the sight he saw. The spot was a small area near the edge of the cliff, overlooking the lake below and the rock wall that blocked the rest of the northern sight. Looking up, Yuuri noticed clouds forming largely in one herd yet looked gentle as it covered the sin's heated gaze. They sighed in relief of the darkness as a volunteer breeze passed through, Yuuri shivered at the sudden blow.

Victor took out his backpack, taking out chairs, an umbrella, a box of fruit and pasta for their picnic and a tiny icebox that had ice chilly soda, water and tea which he knew Yuuri would drink in delight. After putting the place up, Victor and Yuuri sat down with a drink in hand and the clouds continuing it massive growth.

The two fed each other their grapes, followed by their pasta and Yuuri was starting to forget his problems and complaints previously. Victor clearly enjoyed this change, he was smiling so widely he swore his cheeks were sore of his happiness. Victor made this day special and Yuuri wondered what else he had in stored?

"What're you thinking about?" Victor asked, smirking with curious eyes upon Yuuri.

"Oh, just what you might have in store for us?" Yuuri inquired, interested in what Victor had planned for this now cool and gray day.

"Maybe if we'really lucky, we might explore here a little. I'm told this path has lots of special sights. I even brought our camera for this occasion." Victor took his bag closer to his side, rummaged through it and produced the camera. Then, he turned it on and pretended to check its settings while Yuuri drank his water and Victor took the first shot. Yuuri smiled awkwardly but felt joyous; he secretly loved how Victor became delighted in successfully capturing his unexpected image.

"I hope you have enough memory for the camera," Yuuri joked, knowing Victor had a full card of photos he treasured inside. They had to get three more memory cards so that there was emergency ones to take actual photos besides themselves together or photos for each other.

"It's not my fault you're so photogenic!" Victor grinned mischievouslyrics, his teeth flashing in their dashing form that made Yuuri giggle in embarrassment. Seeing him smile like that always made his heart fluttered so fast.

They got up, Victor taking his camera and Yuuri took two bottles of water for the walk, and they made their journey up. It was exhaustingredients but they did it, and the first thing Yuuri noticed was the bench overlooking the scene of what he considered a desert. It was empty, lonely and just full of sand. But Victor told him to look down at the edge...it was a mistake as his stomach lurched in uneasiness.

"Whoa, this is high..."

"It is," Victor agreed, peering down below. His arm was curled to Yuuri's waist so he wouldn't lean too far ahead, and because he just loved the nearness of his boyfriend with him.

Yuuri took his gaze toward the sky. "Do you think a storm is coming?" Yuuri asked.

"I hope not..." Victor frowned at the sky, almost as though he was disappointed.

"Is something wrong? You look sad all of a sudden."

Victor rubbed behind his neck, glancing away from Yuuri, "Um, well..."

"Have I ever told you you can't keep a secret to save a life?" Yuuri asked, one eyebrow raised in question despite his sarcastic tone.

"On occasion, yes," Victor answered with an embarrassed chuckle.

"So tell me!"

"All right, all right! I wanted to surprise you..." Yuuri stared at Victor with a neutral look, "but seeing how the weather turned out, there won't be any rainbows."

This shocked Yuuri, but it was a giddy feeling of happiness. "Rainbows?"

"I was told coming here during a hot day would be a good time to catch rainbows. You said you haven't seen one in a long time so I thought this trip would surprise you..." As Victor spoke on, he felt the sun's ray shining over them and he glanced up to see if the clouds faded away?

"Victor..." Yuuri's heart swelled from the heartfelt plan his lover tried so hard to do. As more clouds parted, sunlight gently lit the sky for their moment.

The sky had finally brighten the land, but it wasn't long until Yuuri noticed a change from above.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry I dragged you out here when we could've just stayed at home, but I felt so clustered being at home. But I have you all to myself so I shouldn't be too sad, then again I-"

"Victor?" Yuuri tapped Victor's shoulder, eyes attached at the magnificent view.

"-love having you in my arms, every day and night. It's just impossible for me to not let go, you're so sweet and kind and-"

"Victor," Yuuri shook his shoulder. He couldn't believe there were _two_ of them!

"-adorable, I just can't stand not making you feel special-"

He took both hands onto Victor's shoulders, shook him and surprised eyes looked down on Yuuri'sat wide eyes. "Victor!" Yuuri yelled, growing tired of Victor's constant babbling.

"What?"

"Look!"

Victor took his eyes up to the sky where he gasped at the sight. There wasn't just one rainbow, there was a double rainbow out in the horizon! All the colors were vibrant in their radiance, the sight was amazing and gorgous-Yuuri forced his urge to reach out and touch it off since he knew it was impossible. Victor, with his camera around his neck, took the first photo of the rainbows, then turned to Yuuri, gazing in awe above, and captured Yuuri's astonished expression.

Yuuri looked over to Victor and laughed when he took more photos of the rainbow in different angles and had him pose in various spots. Yuuri and Victor had one last photo to take, which Victor said he wanted to frame it when they get home, so Yuuri asked how they should do it?

"See that bench? Let's sit there." Victor raced ahead, sat on the old wooden bench and patted the empty spot beside him like an eager best friend saving their friend a spot.

Yuuri walked toward the bench, sat by Victor closely and saw him raise the camera up in the air, facing them.

"You're not going to add the rainbow?"

"We have ten shots of us with the rainbow," Victor said. "I want to take this one personally. Say cheese!"

Yuuri chuckled, "Cheese-"

Victor's lips touched Yuuri's cheek in a kiss, the snap was heard and Yuuri complained lightheartedly how he could act so devious?

"I just love all your expressions,"

"All of them?"

"Of course!" Victor showed him the last photo, Yuuri's expression was priceless.

Yuuri pouted, earning him more laughter from his boyfriend who pulled him closer and kissed his neck, his cheeks and across his face until Yuuri gave in and kissed him back.

Since the sun was coming back, Victor suggested they go back to their spot.

"Just so you know," Yuuri said as they walked back on the dirt path, "you don't need to be mischievous to steal a kiss."

"Are you bashful? Your cheeks alone make up the redness of the rainbows we saw."

Yuuri groaned, Victor laughed, and the day went on as they held hands securely. Yuuri knew he would be needing more photo prints to print out those photos, but he knew Victor's photo album will be a great nostalgic feeling in their future.

Because like these pictures, they are everlasting.


End file.
